The invention relates to total body conditioning and, more particularly to a rack exercise system for use in calisthenics and resistance training. The rack exercise system allows a person to emphasis core conditioning, i.e., conditioning for the person""s trunk region of the body, in addition to conditioning of the person""s extremities.
Existing conditioning and training systems often reside in stationary machines and equipment that provide resistance using pulleys or levers with one or more axes of rotation. Such machines often require the exercise to be performed while the person is in a seated position affording exercise in the sagittal plane (front to back or flexion and extension) while limiting the exerciser""s ability to move in unguided movement patterns. Thus, existing conditioning machines generally do not require the exerciser to maintain their center of gravity over a specific base of support as in normal human movement.
Accordingly, such conditioning and training systems are based on unnatural human movements which fail to provide conditioning for real life movements often encountered in sports and in work in which strength must be generated and force applied in a three-dimensionally unstable environment. Further, such existing systems generally condition the exerciser""s extremities, i.e., arms and legs, while ignoring the important trunk portion of the body.
From the discussion above, it should be apparent that there is a need for a conditioning system that exercises a person""s trunk and extremities using three-dimensional movements while exercising balance. The present invention addresses these needs.
The present invention is embodied in a method for conditioning a person""s body. The method includes anchoring the person""s extremities to anchor points, supporting the body on a flexible support, and having the person perform exercise maneuvers.
In more detailed features of the invention, the flexible support may be a Swiss ball and the exercise maneuvers may include throwing a medicine ball in a three-dimensional movement.
The anchoring may be provided by a rack exercise system. The rack exercise system may include an upright unit having adjustable hold units for anchoring and a floor unit having swivel holds for anchoring.
Other features and advantages of the present invention should become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.